


Competitive

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Games, Kissing, Mentions of rough sex, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Too Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: When Dan approached you with the idea to play a little game called Too Hot you took him up on the offer. It seemed easy enough. You forgot how competitive Dan and you can be though.





	Competitive

Dan pulled away from the kiss you’d been locked in for a long while now a frustrated groan leaving his lips his brow furrowing as he spoke. “This is stupid.”

You smirked at this comment not helping but to tease him. “You’re only saying that because you’re losing…you can’t whine when it was your idea to do this in the first place. Don’t be such a sore loser. It’s not my fault I’m awesome.”

Dan rolled his eyes none too impressed with your gloating. He spoke his voice holding a dangerous edge to it. You ignored the pleased little shiver that ran down your spine at the sound of his deep clearly needy voice. “I’m not losing. I think I’d know if I was losing.”

You chuckled leaning into him fighting the urge to place your hands against him as your lips slid along his slowly teasingly. Dan let out a whimper his lips eagerly sliding against yours as you spoke. “That sounds like something someone who is a sore loser would say.”

Dan let out a low growl not hesitating to deepen the kiss his hands gripping down onto his knees he resisting the urge to take you into his arms the same way he usually did when you kissed. You gripped down onto the navy-blue comforter spread out over the bed underneath you as you resisted the urge to touch him.

This was getting harder and harder by the second. You might be talking a big game, but you were struggling to keep in control.

You’d been a little stunned when Dan had asked you if you’d ever played the game Too Hot. The rules were simple he’d insisted. All you had to do was kiss. All you could do was kiss though, there would be absolutely no touching one another at all. The first one who broke and grabbed the other lost. The loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. The prize would preferably be of the sexual nature.

Dan had already announced just what he wanted if he won, or in his own words “when I win.” You’d tried to talk trash by pointing out that he shouldn’t assume he’d win just yet. Now you were realizing though that your chances of victory were slipping between your fingers by the second.

Winning the game hadn’t seemed like it would be too hard, or at least that was what you’d assumed.

You were now realizing that you’d been arrogant believing that there was no way Dan could beat you at his own game. You’d underestimated your boyfriend. You’d only considered the fact that Danny was an over affectionate bean of a human. He loved holding hands and hugs and cuddles. One of his favorite things to do in the world was snuggling with you late at night closed up in his giant canopy bed; the curtains closed you cuddled against him his arms holding you tight.

You’d told yourself that there was no way Dan could kiss you and resist holding you against him.

You’d forgotten one little thing though; Dan Avidan might adore affection but he was also competitive as hell. So were you; you were just as competitive as him. You were actually probably a little worse than him when it came to that drive to win to be totally honest.

There was a reason that playing Monopoly was banned in your home now. The last time you’d played Monopoly it had ended with an over turned game board and rough sex. Somehow in the middle of the game you had found yourself bent facedown onto the sofa Dan behind you one of his large hands grasped onto your hip his other hand spanking your backside as he thrusted into you hard and fast. Dan had decided to teach you a lesson when you’d made the mistake of laughing at him and taunting him when he’d wound up landing on the go to jail square for the second time in a row.

What was supposed to be a fun little board game between the two of you over Chinese food and movies had wound up being straight up fucking.

The sex had been fun at the time of course. Sex with Dan was always fun. You loved your sexlife with him. Dan made you feel amazing.

Even if it had been fun at the time you’d both regretted your actions the next day when you’d caught sight of just how bruised up and scratched up you both were. Needless to say, you’d decided that maybe it was time to put the Monopoly game up on a high shelf in the linen closet where you’d both forget about it for a little bit.

It seemed as though you might wind up finding yourself biting off a little more than you could chew with Dan’s competitive drive to win.

You’d been both sitting up cross-legged on the bed for almost half an hour now; Dan and you kissing the both of you growing more and more impatient the longer you fought the urge to touch one another.

It was your turn to whimper as Dan’s tongue peeked out effortlessly coaxing your mouth open for him. He slid his tongue along yours Dan far too gifted in this department.

You gripped on tighter to the comforter too stubborn to allow him to win just yet. It would be so wonderful to hold him though a little voice taunted you in the back of your brain.

His tongue felt so good against yours. He was getting so dominate and so rough in his kisses. The kisses had started out so sweet and chaste, but as time went on the more it seemed Dan and you were both losing the fight. It was clear that Dan wanted this just as badly as you. You moaned at the thought. God, you’d love to feel that tongue in other places.

You whimpered easily imagining his face buried between your thighs your hands gripping down onto his curls as he ate you out enthusiastically.

You whined at the thought of yanking his hair. He loved it when you yanked his curls. You loved the deep lusty moan that would leave his throat anytime you have his hair a little tug.

You let out a frustrated groan as Dan pulled back all too quickly. It took everything in you to fight the urge to grab onto his shirt collar and yank him back where he belonged.

The little grin he was giving you made it all too clear that he knew just what he was doing.

He spoke his eyes darkened with lust his own hands itching to hold you. “Ready to give up yet?”

You held your chin up high knowing that your voice was shaky your words betraying your body. “Never. You have to try harder than that Avidan.”

Dan let out a low groan at your words. He loved it when you were like this. You could get so mouthy sometimes. He was tempted to offer to put that mouth of yours to better use. He held back though almost completely sure that a comment like that might be pushing things too far.

He couldn’t deny the pleased little shiver that ran down straight to his cock at the thought of it though. He could easily picture your lips wrapped around his thick cock; he thrusting into you as you gagged around him.

He’d been so hesitant the first time you’d asked him to rock against you like that. He didn’t like the idea of hurting you. You’d been fast to reassure him that you could take a little roughness though.

Dan and you had definitely found a comfortable way to balance pleasure and pain. You didn’t get too crazy; aside from the occasional rough thrust and spank. It was good though, it was perfect.

He tried to ignore the tightness forming in his jeans as Excalibur enjoyed all the lusty little thoughts running through his brain.

He wasn’t giving up just yet. He wanted to win. He wanted his prize.

He smirked knowing just the way to win this. You felt your stomach churn spotting the look on his face. Before you had a chance to question him Dan moved his lips pressing to your neck his tongue lapping at your pulse line in between deceptively little innocent pecks to your skin.

You spoke your voice cracking your nails digging into your palms the fabric of the comforter doing little to shield your skin. “You suck. That’s so unfair. You aren’t playing fair at all.”

Dan smirked not pulling back from your neck as he spoke his voice vibrating against your skin making you whine. “I’m playing completely fair. There wasn’t a rule that said the kiss had to be to your lips. I’m improvising.”

You sighed your eyes squeezing shut as you tried to find the willpower to fight. “You’re an evil genius.”

Dan snickered against your skin the action working another whine from your lips his laughter vibrating against your skin.

He soothed you with an innocent peck to your skin before he returned to his previous assault of your neck; nipping and lapping at the skin getting you more and more worked up.

You knew you were absolutely screwed when his lips pressed to that one spot at the nape of your neck that made all common sense fly right out the window.

All it took was a sucking kiss to that spot and your hands moved before you could stop them you holding on to Dan as your body reacted to the kiss.

He really really really was the worst. He knew you melted when he kissed you there. Shit, he sucked right now.

You wanted to scream all of this at him when Dan pulled back from the kiss a grin on his lips as he soaked in his victory. “I win.”

You rolled your eyes getting your revenge as you snuck a hand up the back of Dan’s head giving his curls a firm tug. The action practically caused Dan’s eyes to roll into the back of his head a pleased moan leaving his lips.

You spoke smirking enjoying having the upper hand for a moment. “You cheated.”

Dan smiled his lips sliding along yours as he spoke parroting your words earlier. “That sounds like something a sore loser would say.”

You let out a huff as Dan pulled back from the kiss that triumphant smile still fixed on his lips he still happy to bask in his glory even if you weren’t taking the loss well. “I get my prize.”

You rolled your eyes unable to stop the smile from crossing your lips as you spoke. “You know if you wanted me to bake you homemade chocolate chip cookies and give you a blow job you could have just asked me.”

Dan snorted at this a smile crossing his lips. “You didn’t mention what you’re wearing while you’re baking for me.”

You felt your cheeks flush a rare moment of shyness hitting you. You pushed it away knowing that there was no reason to be embarrassed it wasn’t anything Dan hadn’t seen before.

You spoke trying to play it cool. “Yeah I know, just that pink thong you like and an apron.”

Dan smirked nodding his head knowing if it wasn’t so late, he’d ask for you to go change and get started on that baking now.

Instead he pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss his voice soft. “I can wait on the cookies until tomorrow. It is a Sunday, so we have all day for you to bake my prize.”

You smiled shaking your head knowing just what he was asking for. “What about the blow job part of that prize though?”

Dan grinned taking one of your hands in his sliding it down his body and pressing it over the apparent bulge in his jeans. “I might be willing to let you have a part of the prize you might have gotten if you’d won…you know…if you work for it. You know how much I love to bury my face against your pussy. You taste so good baby girl. I’ll be all to happy to lie back and let you sit right where you want while I get to work between those thighs.”

You felt your cheeks flush almost embarrassed over how much you loved sitting on his face while he ate you out. He was too good at it.

You shook your head your lips pressing to his as you began to press kisses down his neck ready to at least take your time moving down his body before you gave him that blow job.

You spoke causing him to snicker. “I still say you cheated. I love you too much to complain though.”

“Love you too.” Dan murmured as he laid back fully ready to soak in part of his prize.

He loved winning.


End file.
